Warmer Blood
by RomanceWriter23
Summary: This is what happens when you have a three year old sister at home who loves the show. James is getting into an arranged marriage, and isn't happy about it, especially when he finds himself getting a bit personal with a young maid. After a plot is formed to kill the future cold-hearted Queen, will James stop the plan or let it happen in order to win warmer blood?


**Summary: This is what happens when you have a three year old sister at home and loves this show. James is getting into an arranged marriage, and isn't happy about it, especially when he finds himself getting a bit personal with a young maid. After a plot is formed to kill the future cold-hearted Queen, will James stop the plan or let it happen in order to win warmer blood?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sophia the First.**

* * *

Early that morning, the castle of the kingdom of Enchancia had become full of chatter and buzzing with life. The time had come for young Prince James to meet his wife. All three of the children had grown up beautifully, like most children of their stature do. Since James was the only male child born into the family, he became the sole heir to the throne. In order to officially take the throne, James had to marry from royal blood. Hence, when he was born, an arranged marriage was formed, and today, she was moving into the castle for their wedding in a month.

Bailiwick, the castle's head of service, was hobbling around as fast as he could. Time was no longer his friend; he had started to walk with a cane since his knees had been cursed with arthritis. Fortunately, he had a boatload of help from the other servants that were more than happy to help. Unfortunately, not only had he promised not to retire until James and his wife are crowned the new King and Queen, but most of his help were just sucking up to him in hopes to get his job.

There was one person in the castle that Bailiwick knew that he could truly depend on. Her name was Brinlynn McEntire. She was a young maiden that started work in the castle when she was sixteen. She was a fair-faced girl, but no one could suit her fancy, although there was a rumor started by a kitchen maid that she had snuck into Prince James' room one night and talked for hours. It was quickly dismissed, but still, out of all three children of the royal family, she and James had a special friendship.

Bailiwick couldn't complain much about the young maid, though. She was a hard worker, something that came from generations upon generations of royal maids. She acted as if she loved her work. She went the extra mile to make sure her work was done. If she were to marry, her daughter would work with the same effort of her ancestors.

"Oh, Brinlynn, there you are!" Bailiwick called to her when he found her diligently dusting a statue at the end of the hallway, "I hate to ask of this, but would you mind dusting the books in the library? I asked Giselle to do it, but she hasn't even touched it."

"Say no more, sir-" Brinlynn started.

"Ah, ah, ah, Bailiwick." The older man corrected her, "We're on a first name basis here."

"Right, Bailiwick," Brinlynn smiled kindly, "say no more, anyways. I just finished the last of my hallways. I'd be more than happy to!"

"Thank you." Bailiwick smiled back, "If your done early, would you mind waking Princess Sophia? You know how late she can sleep these days."

"I don't mind." The girl said, "After that, I'll make sure she's eaten. See you in a few hours, Bailiwick!" With that, Brinlynn turned the hallway and made her way into the library to finish one of her task.

* * *

The library was a dark green room that was never covered in a thin layer of dust. The only ones who ever went in there were servants for cleaning and King Rowland and his councilmen for meetings. Brinlynn loved cleaning the library. Sometimes, she would sneak a peek at a chapter or so of a book. She spent most of her free time there getting lost in a world of false realities.

This time, however, she was not alone. Sitting in a velvet chair that matched the room was Prince James, staring out a window. She didn't say anything; he had a lot of stress on his shoulders at the moment, so she started her dusting.

She jolted his attention, however, when a book fell off a shelf she was dusting. "Brinlynn, I didn't hear you come in." James said.

"My fault, sir," Brinlyyn curtsied, "I didn't want to disturb you."

"No worries, you wouldn't have." James said, "Everything is fine."

Brinlynn continued dusting as the conversation went on, "Exciting day today, sir?"

"For the castle, not for me, though." James shook his head, "I think if I have to marry to have the throne, I'd get a say in who was my queen, eh?"

"They're just traditionalist, sir." Brinlynn commented, "It's how your parents met."

"Yes, until Mother died, then Father had a choice in the matter." James said.

"I know what your thinking, and, no, sir, killing her after you marry is not going to be good." She said.

"That wasn't an option, anyways, but I was thinking that." The young prince admits, "Anyways, I'll leave you to your work. You must have a lot to do before her arrival. I need to prepare myself."

"Alright then, sir." Brinlynn curtsied again, "Have a lovely day."

"Weren't you just paying attention to the conversation?" James asked, leaving the room, "Nothing about this day is lovely."

* * *

 **Note: Chapter one is done! Now, you must be thinking, RomanceWriter23, what the HECK are you thinking? Cartoons? For a children's show? Seriously, what. the. heck?**

 **Well, like stated in the summary, this is what happens when you have a sister younger than four living in the house. You watch too much Sophia the First, then you lose your mind because the theme song is permanently stuck in your head, and then it hits you. Inspiration, something you haven't had in ten million years! It's glorious! Especially after you just got done taking the ACT!**

 **I don't think this will be as long as I plan to have Sweet Despair. It'll be less than CRATSPH (In case you didn't know, is short for Carolina Rose and the Seven Potential Husbands.), maybe at the most 10-12 chapters for the main storyline and then an epilouge chapter.**

 **So yeah, don't forget to rant in your review on how I've lost my mind. Oh, and favorite and follow and all of that.**

 **With love,**

 **~RomanceWriter23**

 **P.S. If you can find my mind, please tell it to come back. I'm begging you.**


End file.
